Nation Protection Program NPP
by 44mae
Summary: What if N. Italy will now have a new life, new friends, a new home, and a new love? Once a nation is invaded, say bye-bye to your nation... Gender bending and rated T for future chapters...My fist Hetalia Fanfic. ON HIATUS
1. Hello Stranger

_Rome, Italy_

The nation, North Italy, went to an urgent meeting because of her prime minister, Charles, called her for an important reason.

She ran up the stairs until she reached the 5th floor. She walked along the hallway trying to find her prime ministers office since her prime minister just got an office here the other day. Feliciana got a bit dizzy from searching for the office, when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow". The small Japanese girl groaned in pain and kept on rubbing her forehead.

"Ve~, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there". Feliciana flashed a big grin on her face and helped the small Japanese girl stand up. "Arigato"[1] was all the small Japanese girl could say.

"Hi! I'm Feliciana, ve~, what's your name?"

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you". Feliciana saw Sakura curve the sides of her lips.

" Hey Sakura! I think you should smile more often, ve~. You look so cute when you smile. Ve~…..".

Sakura looked on the floor so that Feliciana would not see her cheeks tinted light pink. Feliciana smiled once again and waved goodbye as Sakura was walking the opposite direction of Feliciana. "Bye! Ve~, I hope we will be able to meet each other again! Ve~…..". Sakura also waved goodbye and smiled once again.

Feliciana turned around and continued her search. As Feliciana started walking, she was wondering 'why did Charles call me so suddenly? What is the meeting all about?'. Feliciana stopped walking and she put her finger onto her chin and started tapping it. She closed her eyes shut tight and suddenly opened them when she heard a ruckus behind the door beside her. The brunette tried to open door hoping it was the meeting, but, the door was lock. Feliciana pouted and knocked on the door. Upon opening the door, the person who opened it was Sakura.

"Sakura!". Feliciana jumped up and down while continuously saying her trademark "ve's". She then suddenly hugged the small Japanese girl. Feliciana then let go of her when she noticed Sakuras' face turn red. "S-sakura?". Sakura stiffened from the sudden embrace and became as red as a tomato.

"S-sorry, I didn't know you disliked hugs. Ve~…".

Sakura quietly sighed. "n-no, it's okay. I was just a bit at a shock that… what you call 'hug'…"

Sakura smiled and Feliciana did the same, except she made a wider one.

The prime minister of the brunette Italian cleared his throat and excused himself from the table to talk to Feli, so that he can just convince her to be quiet and for her to sit already.

~ 45 minutes ago ~

(FLASH BACK)

_Feliciana was cooking her favorite pasta when she saw her cell phone vibrating like crazy on the counter next to her. 'zzzt…zzzt!' _

"_I wonder whose calling?"_

_Italy hummed her favorite song while walking towards her cell phone on the counter. The Italian took the cell phone, brought it up her ear, and answered the call._

"_Feliciana!". A man shouted towards the Italian (on the phone) with a very serious tone._

"_W-what's the p-problem….. ve~…". Feliciana thought she did something wrong and started stuttering. Feliciana frowned and tilted her head downwards._

"_F-feliciana…?". The Italian leaned on the wall and answered._

"_hmmm…?"_

"_Sorry I startled you. Would you come over to my office for an urgent meeting?"_

_The prime minister of Feli said with a soft and sincere voice._

"…_please" _

"_sure, ve~…"_

_Feli nodded eagerly, but, suddenly stopped. 'Is there something burning? I think I can smell something burning'. That was all Feli was thinking about, putting the meeting aside. _

_Feli forgot she was cooking her pasta!_

"_Sorry! I need to continue cooking my pasta. Bye! "_

"_Wai-" 'beep…beep…beep…'_

_Felis' prime minister, Charles, had a worried look on his face. 'What happened to her?' he thought in his head._

"_Is she going to come to the meeting" a tall blond strict looking muscular German asked Charles with an impatient look on his face._

"… _I think so"_

"_ve~… my pasta's ruined…ve~…"._

_Feli had a gloomy look on her face as she stared at the burnt pasta. "Oh yeah! I wonder what the meeting's all about. I forgot to ask Charles. Ve~…"._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

(Now that the flashback is over, we will continue on the meeting….. )

"Feliciana. I know it's all so sudden but…"

_(~To be continued~)_

[1]_Arigato = Thank You _in Japanese

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review means' love . …**

**Please review if I should still continue this story… thanks…. **

**Note: sorry if I have some wrong grammar…**


	2. Why,Who?

**Chapter 2, here we go...woohooo!**

_**I Don't Own Hetalia**_

**xxxXXXxxx**

"_Feliciana. I know it's all so sudden but…"_

**xxxXXXxxx**

"WHAT?"

Charles made a long sigh while rubbing his temple. "Like I said, go and live with my friend." Feliciana was scared and confused. She didn't know what to do.

"B-but…"

"No buts'. This is an order from your superior, so you must listen to me!"

"…does that mean I need to leave Lovina and _nonno_[1] Rome? Who's going to take care of me? Who's going to comfort me when I cry? ve~…"

Feliciana made a sad sigh and felt like tears are going to come out any second. "This is for your own good. You'll understand this sooner." Sakura looked sad when she saw how lonely Feliciana would be.

"Wait. Shouldn't we start an introduction with each other?"

"O-oh… of coarse."

Charles was confused on why they needed to do an introduction right now if it's possible after the meeting. "okay, let's start with my friend here. Ludwig?" The German stood up, cleared his throat, and started introducing himself.

"_J-Ja_[2]… Greetings. I am the personification of Deutschland, Ludwig Beilschmidt. My job here is to take care of you, _Italien_[3], will be safe from any danger in your small country. Please cooperate properly with me. _Danke_[4]."

"_Grazie_[5]. Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and stood up. "_Kon'nichiwa_[6]. I am the country of the rising sun, Japan. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_[7]" Sakura bowed and sat down

"_Grazie*, _again."

Feliciana was amazed. She hasn't met a country other than her _sorella_[8].

"Ve~… wow!" She made a huge grin and stood up. "Hi, I'm the Northern part of Italy, Feliciana Vargas. Well – I don't know why I need to go to Germany and live there when I'm already happy here! Ve~… I hope we will become good friends… ve~…" She muttered shyly.

Germany blushed in response. All of the nations and staff stopped talking and stared at the Italian who was staring on her lap. Sakura and Ludwig glanced at each other and nodded. Now, the prime minister of Feliciana was confused. He wondered what the two nations were planning on doing.

Feliciana remembered that she needed to go to her _sorella_* to finish the pasta she was cooking.

"U-um… e-excuse me, but, can we finish this meeting sooner? I still have an important task to do…"

Charles looks at Feliciana, worriedly.

"… i-if it's okay for you… ve~…"

"s-sure"

Charles cleared his throat enough for everyone to snap out of their stare towards Feliciana. "We would be able to finish this meeting if we start to explain on _why_ we held this meeting and _what_ we will be doing." He said in a sarcastic- impatient way. After speaking, Charles raised his hand high and hand signaled something towards the two staff members next to him. The two staff members nodded their head, stood up, and took some 'hand-outs' form the corner table of the room. They passed it out to everyone in the room (including them selves). Ludwig, Sakura, Feliciana, and the rest of the people in the room read the paper given to them.

"W-what is the m-meaning of this?"

One of the staff member huffed rudely and said-

"Isn't it obvious? Can't you see it's written that '_I will inv-_'. "The person sitting next to him covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

Feliciana felt tears rolling down her face and had eyes full of sadness, fear, and a bit of anger.

"This is _too_ sudden. Who is evil enough to make a nation _one_ with him?"

Sakura stared at the Italian who was trembling of fear and glanced at the other members.

"E-excuse me, but, Sakura. You seem very calm regardless the situation that we are facing now… I envy you for that" Ludwig said with a slight blush and mumbled the last part.

Sakura lowered her head while shyly fidgeting by the thoughts that were echoing in her head. '_Watashi no kami..watashi no kami..watashi no kami….kusokusokuso_[9]'

~ LINE BREAK~

_(Meanwhile…)_

_Lovina's house, the sister of Feliciana_

"What is taking Feliciana so fucking long?"

Lovina clutched her stomach when it growled

'thug…thug…thug'

Lovina glared at the door thinking whether to open it or to leave it closed while waiting for Feliciana. Lovina brought her knee's up to here chest and hugged them. She stared at her feet while her stomach growled again. "Uh…who keeps on knocking on the damn door? It's so fucking annoying!" Lovina mumbled to her self while cursing the person who's knocking on the door.

"Lovi~! I know your there. Please open the door~."

Lovi narrowed her eyes towards the door realizing who was knocking on it.

"Shut up, you tomato bastard!"

Lovi covered her mouth with her hands. 'I'm so stupid! Now that jerk knows that I'm really here!' she thought. The Spaniard that stood in front of the door-he smirked and- , flipped the 'welcome home' mat and took the key under it. His smirk suddenly turned into a grin when he held the key.

"Lovi~. If your not going to open the door, I'm going to stay here over night." Lovi's eyes shot wide open looking at the door.

"Dammit. WAIT!"

Lovi ran towards the door, and when she opened it, the Spaniard-Antonio-, hugged Lovi tightly. "I missed you!"Lovi blushed dark-red. "Lovi! You look just like _mi tomate_[10]~." While saying that, Antonio held the curl of Lovi. "Ch-chigi!" Lovi pushed Antonio.

"L-lovi-"

"D-don't…touch…i-it. S-stupid…tomato…b-bastard!" Lovi said while panting in between each word. Awkward silence enveloped them as the Spaniard stared at the flustered Italian. He made an 'I wanna do it again' smirk that made Lovi twitch her eye. He held his hand near the curl and-

"w-what are y-you going to-" Lovina was silenced by Antonio when he touch her curl. "L-let g-go of t-that curl…" Antonio let go of it and made a small chuckle when he saw his lovely tomato (Lovina). "Okay. Lovi~. Your so cute~."

"S-shut up, tomato bastard." Lovina spat. "What the hell have you come for anyway? It's not like idiots like you come her often."

"But Lovi~."

Antonio was hugging the squiming Italian when she shouted-

"_Nonno_*!"

"L-lovi? What's the pro-"

(Nonno) Rome saw Lovina-he was surprised to see his granddaughters face dark-red- and smirked. Lovina arched her ayes as she stared at her _nonno*_

"I didn't know that you two were already da-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"-ting."

Rome made a goofy grin and ran-off. Lovina cursed under her breath before pushing the tomato bastard away.

"So, what brings a bastard like _you_ here?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

[1]_Nonno =_ _Grandfather_

[2]_Ja_ = y_es_

[3]_Italien_ _Italy_

[4]_Danke_ =_Thank You_

[5]_Grazie_ = _Thank You_

[6]_Kon'nichiwa_ = _Hello_

[7]_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ = _Thank You_

[8]_Sorella_ = _Sister_

[9]_Watashi no kami...kuso_ = _My God...Shit_

[10]_Mi tomate_ = _My Tomato_

please correct me if I'm wrong (google translate)

sorry for the long wait…

Did you guys guess who the mystery man/nation is?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Thank you for reading :D (please await the next chapter)


	3. Welcome to NPP

***clears my throat*(Here comes the big speech, again..) Okay so I don't own Hetalia….and…thank you for reading my new chapter. Please sit back, and relax. (clapping people in my head XD).**

**xxxXXXxxx**

_"So, what brings a bastard like__you__here?"_

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Lovi~! I just missed you."

"Okay. Now that you've already seen me, .Now. Tomato bastard!"

Rome peeped a little bit from the door and said-

"Lovi, why are you so angry? Can't you see that your little boyfriend cares about you?"

Lovi threw death glares to her _nonno_ [1] and huffed.

"_Why_ I'm angry? _You're_ asking me _why_ I am—WAIT! What did you say? My boyfriend? You better take that back!"

"Sorry. What I meant was your _friend_ that happens to be a _boy_."

Lovina rolled her eyes and walked towards her room. She glanced behind her shoulder and mumbled under her breath "bastards", smiled and left.

"Anyway-" Rome said and faced Antonio. "-you could stay here tonight if you want to. Nobody's using the room next to Lovina's."Rome said with a smirk.

"_Or_, here on the couch." Antonio said understanding what Rome really meant. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that Lovi would like that." Antonio sadly smiled, plopped on the couch, and took his _siesta_ [2]

**xxxXXXxxx**

"W-what will we d-do now?" Feliciana stuttered clearly, confused, and afraid. Sakura and Ludwig displayed a serious yet concerned expression.

"First of all, we need you to come with us. And second, we need to enroll you to a new school. That means new looks, new name, and a new life, b-"

"Forever?"

"but only temporarily until this case is solved."

Charles made a long sigh. "I think I can say that this meeting is over."

Everyone stood-up and left the room except the 3 nations and Charles. "Let's go now." Charles said as he walked away with the others following him.

…

The four went to an island. They got down of the private jet and went inside a building. They were on an elevator going under-ground.

(FLASHBACK)

_In the private jet_

_Feliciana kept on looking from left to right, glancing at everything she would be able to look at. Ludwig's eye twitched from annoyance as he glared at the Italian. "Feliciana, please stop doing that." "Doing what?" Feliciana said innocently with a curious look on her face. Ludwig immediately looked away from his gaze towards Feliciana with a slight blush on his cheeks. "nothing…." Ludwig said as he looked at the window still feeling the heat on his face. "….w-what is it, Feliciana?" Feliciana put her finger onto her chin and smiled._

"_You could call me Feli."_

"_O-okay Felici-"_

"_I said Feli, right?"_

"_o-oh."_

"_I want to her you say it."_

"_F-Feli."_

"_That's better."_

_Their conversation ended when Charles and Sakura woke up from their nap. They both stretched their arms and stared at the blushing German and the happy Italian._

"_Ludwig-san, are you feeling alright?"_

"_Ve~ Luddy isn't feeling well?"_

"_L-Luddy? B-but my name is Ludwig."_

_Ludwig's blush became darker as the Italian got closer to him. He gulped as Feliciana's chest was in front of his face…HIS FACE! Feliciana felt his forehead. "o-oh! Your b-burning hot!" The other two just stared at the flustered German and at the concerned Italian. 'She smells like pasta a-and daisies. She smells so nice. Mmmmm…' Ludwig thought. 'wait! What am I thinking?' Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts as he slowly noticed that the chest in front of him was slowly going away._

"_Eh~ You're fine!" Feliciana exclaimed. "Thank goodness! Ve~."_

"_Th-thank you for being concerned about me, Felici- Feli."_

"_Ve~! You said Feli!"_

_Ludwig was now crimson red. And the Italian seemed to have brighten up…somehow…_

~(END OF FLASHBACK)~

"Ve~! Ludwig's all red"

'_Snap…snap_'

Ludwig growled as he noticed someone taking pictures of him. Sakura HID BEHIND THE Italian as she took pictures of the flustered German. Charles sighed. 'This is going to be aheck of a _long_ _day_' he thought as he rubbed his temples. "are we not going to go out of the elevator?" Charles said sarcastically. They walked out of the elevator entering a humongous building with many other nations just like them with others having the same concerns just like them.

"Ve~! Are those nations too?"

"Yes, they are also in cover just like you."

*cough* a pretty brunette cleared her throat loudly enough for the group of four to be quiet. "Hello there." She said in full Hungarian accent. "Welcome to NPP or-" Japan and Italy giggled as they were whispering -things- to each other. "Excuse me, may I overhear the conversation?." She said. "May I?"

The Hungarian woman asked. Charles nodded in response.

"Hello, I am Elizaveta Hérdérvary. I wish that we would be in good terms."

"Hi! I'm Feliciana Vargas, Italy! Ve~! It's so nice to meet you."

"Good day. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany."

"_Hajimemashite_[3], I'm Japan, Sakura Honda."

"It's such a great honor to meet you all. O-Oh! I'm Hungary." Elizaveta said as here rubbed the back of her head since she forgot to introduce herself as a nation.

"It's good to see you to, Charles." She said with a smirk on her face.

Charles chuckled…(wait…he _chuckled_?) "It's good to see you too, Elizaveta."

**xxxXXXxxx**

[1]_nonno= grandfather/grandpa_

[2]_siesta=nap_

[3]_hajimemashite=means something like 'hello for the first time'_

please correct me if I'm wrong

Okay…so that ends our third chapter(yehey!)

sorry if it's really short.. I wasn't in the mood in making this chapter though...

So…I will be posting anew story (hopefully a week from now.). I really,really,really want you to await it please *makes puppy eyes*…. Thanks again for reading this chaper..


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note~:**

Hey guys~

I haven't really had the motive to continue this with all the writers block and with no R&R's. I hope that someone might find this. I've decided on letting someone adopt this story. For those who have enjoyed reading this story, I'm really sorry, but I have many problems in school cause I'm a Junior and that means this is the year where teachers are gonna use my grades for college. I'm really sorry, but thank you very much for reading this. It really makes me happy, but I thought on making anew story, that is mostly about my life experiences, but Hetalia style! I really hope you would forgive me for doing this so.

**This story is up for adoption. Please PM me if you would like to do so. Thank you**

_Truly written ,_

_44mae~_


End file.
